


Midnight Snack

by anywhozits



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhozits/pseuds/anywhozits
Summary: Kristoff is no stranger to Anna's late night chocolate cravings.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr for Kristanna Smut Week 2020!!
> 
> thanks for reading :)

On such a peaceful night as this, Kristoff and Anna settled quietly into bed a little past midnight, Kristoff wrapping his large body around her small frame, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck in pure bliss.

“Goodnight, love,” he purred.

“Goodni—wait.” She flipped over in bed to face him directly. She wasn’t quite ready to turn in for the night. “Kris, I’m hungry.”

“You’re hungry?”

“I’m... hungry. You know...” Anna wiggled her eyebrows at him. “ _Hungry_.”

“Well, we could always—”

“Go to the kitchen.”

“Go to the kitchen! And—"

“Get some chocolate,” Anna said, beaming.

“Get some chocolate,” he repeated. “Yes.”

“I’ll race you.” She grinned at him for a few seconds before scrambling out of the covers quickly, dashing out of their chamber with lightning speed.

It took him several moments to fully process what just happened. And a few more to admit to himself that this whole kitchen ... escapade was maybe, _actually_ about to happen. The second he allowed that thought to cross his mind pleasure shot immediately to his crotch and he took off in a full-on sprint.

When he made it downstairs to the kitchen, he found Anna perched on the mahogany table, legs spread open slightly, reminding him that she hadn’t worn any undergarments to bed since they had married a month ago. One side of her nightgown had fallen to her elbow, giving him the perfect view of her perky breast. This was intentional, he mused—she had to undo quite a few buttons to free herself from the fabric, and he found himself chomping down at his bottom lip at the thought that this was exactly how she wanted him to find her.

“You lose,” she teased, popping chocolate after chocolate into her mouth, licking her fingers after each one, careful to not leave one trace of chocolate uneaten. “Should’ve followed my lead and slid down the bannister.”

“I accept my defeat. Happy to find you like this, anyway.” He took several paces toward her then, strategically placing himself between her now fully spread legs. Anna looked into his warm brown eyes, swearing she saw something fiery teeming within, taking this as her cue to grab at the belt of his robe, untying it slowly, with concerted effort, and using her strength to pull him in closer by the tie, licking her lips as she saw how excited he already was just by the sight of her. It wasn’t only Anna who had stopped wearing undergarments to bed…

She picked up another piece of chocolate and fed it to him, relishing in the sensation of his lips closing around her fingers, of sucking gently on them.

“Mmm. These are good,” he said, barely finishing his thought before grabbing a handful of chocolates and stuffing them into his mouth. “So… melty, though.”

“I can help with that,” Anna said seductively, reaching for his chocolate-covered hand and bringing it close to her face. With one slow, long lick she brought her tongue across his palm and then over to his fingers, sucking on each one deliberately, occasionally circling her tongue around them. She caught his eyes, then, even more fiery now, and kept her blue ones locked on his until every last bit of chocolate was licked clean from his hand.

His entire body now stiff with desire, Kristoff felt his knees threatening to give way under him. His other hand shot up to her breast and he grasped gently, massaging until he heard his queen start to whimper. Pleasure pulsating at his core, he pushed her back into the table, climbing onto it himself so he hovered over her, moving the other side of her nightgown to the side so he could latch his mouth onto her other breast, sucking and caressing until he felt Anna arch her back beneath him. When he let his pelvis connect with hers, she just about yelped, feeling his hardness touching _just the right spot_.

“Kristoff…” she sighed, trying to free his erection and take his length in her hand.

“Wait,” he said. “Not yet.” Kristoff jumped off the table, hooking his hands around the smooth skin of her freckled thighs and pulling her down the length of the table until he was looking directly at her sex. Anna lay there on her back, legs splayed open, and Kristoff simply couldn’t wait to feast.

Placing her legs on his shoulders, he moved in closer to her crotch, his fingers rubbing slowly on her inner thighs, tickling her until she let out a small laugh. His fingers made their way onto her clit and his flat hand rubbed in circles until he could hear Anna’s sighs grow more and more exasperated. Keeping his fingers focused on her clit, his tongue slowly licked her folds up and down and it gradually moved in a faster, harder, deeper motion that forced Anna to bite her own hand to keep her moans at bay, hoping not to wake the whole castle in her unbridled ecstasy. He dropped his hands to his side and moved his tongue closer to her clit, flicking his tongue and lapping her nub, raising the intensity ever so slightly at each noise Anna made. His fingers found their way inside of her, and he moved them up and down before slowing suddenly, almost stopping, waiting with baited breath for her to egg him on.

“Kristoff…” She cried, not ready for him to stop. “Keep going. Faster. Harder.” He smiled from between her legs, once again inserting his fingers into her and applying more pressure on her clit with his tongue. There. Right there. Anna couldn’t take it anymore, she had fallen over the edge quickly and fully and perfectly. She could do nothing else but arch her back, letting out a loud, exuberant moan of pleasure. Her legs moved erratically, and her toes curled. She no longer cared about the rest of the castle. Let them wake up. Let them know that their queen was having the time of her life.

Standing up and allowing Anna to wrap her legs around his waist, Kristoff guided his fully aroused member into her then, baiting her at first by rubbing the tip along her lips and then entering her, quivering as he did so, already feeling close to the edge as he felt her tightness and her heat and her wetness all surround him at once. She moaned the second he filled her. Completing her. Making her feel whole. This connection between them was something she could never get over. As many years as they had done this… it always felt as _exhilarating_ as the first time.

He kept a steady rhythm at first, slamming into her at a soft pace, rolling his hips into hers and hitting her clit at just the right angle.

“Deeper Kris…” she moaned, already feeling close to a second release. Her nails dug into his back and she grabbed his ass, squeezing him hard, pulling him closer, bringing him further inside of her.

Kristoff thrust harder, grabbing onto the table for leverage so he could follow her lead and pound his large cock into her harder, faster, deeper. Anna squealed in delight as he hit her in the _perfect_ spot.

Right then, something pulsated through her body, and she let out a sustained, muted scream of Kristoff’s name before going almost completely limp.

Feeling the waves of her pleasure pulsating around his cock made Kristoff see stars and he bit back a moan as he started shuddering, pushing deeper inside of her as he released his warmth.

They were both hot with sweat, panting, delighted. Their hunger properly satiated, and decidedly not just their hunger for _chocolate_ …


End file.
